1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a kit for construction of a water conservation system including a chamber for water collection and distribution.
2. Background
Conservation of water is a highly desirable practice in the United States, particularly in arid regions. In many applications utilizing water, it is desirable to collect the water for subsequent controlled distribution. In one application, for example, the water is used in a decorative water system, referred to in the landscaping trade as a “water feature” such as a garden waterfall, water fountain, or similar structure where the water provides aesthetic display. In such systems water is pumped to an elevated height and allowed to flow by gravity into a collection chamber where it is used in various ways. For example, the chamber may function as a pump well, comprising a pre-constructed water impermeable housing installed in a sub-surface excavation within a natural or man-made aquifer. The man-made aquifer may comprise a bed of granular material such as gravel contained in a below surface cavity. A system of this type is shown in U.S. Pub. No. US2005/0098488.
In general, a chamber may serve as a depot for water collection, water level maintenance mechanisms and water pumping equipment.
In another application, natural rainwater that drains from, for example, a roof of a building may be directed by various means well known to those in the art, such as gutters and drain pipes, to a collection point. A chamber is deployed in a cavity of a natural or man-made aquifer to collect the drained water for subsequent controlled distribution. The distribution may comprise the simple slow flow of the water throughout the aquifer where it may be used to provide water to vegetation or it may be piped to another location.
The term “aquifer” is used to refer to a rock formation or group of rock formations containing granular material, such as gravel. The word “chamber” is used to refer to a reservoir, container, enclosure, housing, compartment, or other enclosed space of any three dimensional shape, such a cylinder, box, cone, sphere or the like and constructed of any material such as plastic, metal, wood, or other relatively water impermeable material. The word “water” refers to H2O in liquid form usually containing relatively small quantities of minute solid material; water may be, but is not necessarily, potable. “Controlled distribution” refers to storage and delivery of water by a system other than natural dissipation, such as percolation into the subsurface, evaporation, or uncontrolled runoff, to thereby permit re-application of the water in a higher use.